geofswikifandomcom-20200213-history
JetPiedmont
jetPiedmont is a North Carolinian regional airline that operates as a subsidiary airline for Blue Ridge Airways. The airline was founded as a wholly owned subsidiary, known as Piedmont Airlines on 9 November 2019. The name was changed to jetPiedmont on 24 January 2020 in order to avoid confusion with the Maryland-based Piedmont Airlines originally founded as Henson Airlines. jetPiedmont has its corporate headquarter located in Charlotte, North Carolina, on the property of Charlotte Douglas International Airport. The airline has hubs at Charlotte Douglas and Piedmont Triad International Airport. History Piedmont Airlines On 9 November 2019, Blue Ridge Airways' Central Operations Manager Tundra announced a creation of a subsidiary airline focusing on regional airports within North Carolina. The airline received its Airline Operating Certificate (AOC) from the North Carolina Civil Aviation Administration on 22 November 2019, granting it permission to operate within North Carolinian airspace. On 12 November 2019, jetPiedmont announced the airline's five initial destinations: Charlotte Douglas International Airport, Piedmont Triad International Airport, Wilmington International Airport, Asheville Regional Airport and Fayetteville Regional Airport. jetPiedmont will have its first flight on 20 February 2020, the 72nd anniversary of Piedmont Airlines' flagship Wilmington-Cincinnati inaugural flight. Destinations And Operating Bases Destinations jetPiedmont serves thirty-five US and Canadian destinations, of which can be found on their flight status page and the list of localities served by Blue Ridge Airways. Operating Bases Asheville - Secondary crew and maintenance base. Charlotte Douglas - Primary crew and maintenance base. Piedmont Triad - A separate crew and maintenance base. Wilmington - A tertiary crew base, a secondary maintenance base. Fleet Main Article: jetPiedmont's Fleet As of January 2020, jetPiedmont has a fleet of nine aircraft, comprising of one Airbus A320-271neo and eight Bombardier CRJ regional jets, to be operated starting 20 February 2020. jetPiedmont's Bombardier aircraft are painted in the Blue Ridge Airways' livery. The Airbus A320-271neo is in the Piedmont Airlines retro livery colours. Cabin Piedmont Economy Piedmont Economy, known as Piedmont ECO, is offered on all aircraft. Each seat is around 44,5cm wide and has up to 84cm of pitch, depending on the aircraft. The Airbus A320-271neo is the only aircraft with an in-flight entertainment (IFE) system installed. Piedmont Business Piedmont Business is offered on the Airbus A320-271neo. Each seat is 52cm wide and has 96cm of pitch. Each seat also has the Pasonic iXplor IFE system installed. Alliances And Codeshares Alliances jetPiedmont joined United Aerospace as a founding member on 27 January 2020. Codeshares jetPiedmont entered into a codeshare agreement with Falcon Airways on 27 January 2020. Amenities Wi-Fi On 8 October 2019, Blue Ridge Airways announced its decision on install complimentary Wi-Fi systems on board its aircraft, allowing the first aircraft delivered to jetPiedmont to already have on board Wi-Fi installed. In-Flight Entertainment jetPiedmont's Airbus A320-271neo is installed with the eFX IFE system on all Piedmont Economy seats and the Pasonic iXplor IFE system on all Piedmont Business seats. Frequent Flyer Programme Skyworld Due to the fact that jetPiedmont is a subsidiary of Blue Ridge Airways, the airline's frequent flyer programme is Skyworld. Category:Airline Category:Blue Ridge Airways Category:Civilian Group Category:North Carolina Category:United Aerospace Category:United States